


a glimpse of our home

by angelaxy



Series: Flame of Love [3]
Category: Flame of Love
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sengoku Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The beginning of her life in the Sakamoto.Mitsuhide had his own way to make her feel at home, which might include a harmless lie, and three days to spend together.
Relationships: Mitsuhide/Reira
Series: Flame of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912000
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Romance Across Time `





	a glimpse of our home

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic~  
> Based on my own AU, I need to continue that multi-chapter fic xD  
> xoxo

The beginning of her life in the Sakamoto Castle.

All the directions around the Castle to remember, the retainers and maids to remember as well, the town itself, and many more things to learn about. But Reira had no doubt it won’t take long to love this place. It belonged to Mitsuhide, after all, it was where Mitsuhide resided and a town he governed.

They barely returned to Azuchi after another Oda victory, but for his own reasons Mitsuhide decided to bring her to his Castle as soon as it was possible for them to leave. A victory feast was held in the Sakamoto Castle that night. Now she was cradled in Mitsuhide’s embrace. New chambers, a new bedding they would share from today onwards.

Mitsuhide’s fingers were absently twirling a lock of her long hair as they laid down, facing each other in the bedding. “You must be tired after the journey, dear one.”

“Not quite.” Reira was unable to hide her smile while peering up to him. “As long as there was you, Lord Mitsuhide, everything is bearable.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he released her hair, let it fall on top of the white sheet. “I might have to leave the castle tomorrow. A possible disturbance on our new territory nearby.”

“Oh, no.. An uprising?” At this news, she frowned a little.

“Perhaps. It is something I must handle myself.” Though as he said so, his countenance hadn’t changed — a smirk, and mischief in his eyes.

Such news made her mood plummeting down. Was it so selfish to ask for a few days of peace after Mitsuhide survived yet another war? “You have to? Not a chance to rest even for one day? After the war and journey..” But what she exactly felt was loneliness, he had been gone for war for weeks, and they barely had the time together. Reira’s lips pursed in displease.

His hand caught her chin as he smirked ever so mischievously. “Would you be lonely if I have to leave you this soon?”

“Yes.” No hesitation in her answer.

“You won’t be.” He ignored her quizzical gaze and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

What did he mean? Reira was having difficulties at dividing her attention between the kiss and his words, but as he coaxed her with his lips and tongue, her eyes fluttered closed and she let herself lost in their kiss with her hands splayed across his chest.

Sweet yet passionate, the intimacy within the kiss that he reserved only at nights.

“That must have distracted you, my apologies.” Mitsuhide broke the kiss, amusingly staring at her swollen lips although he was far from feeling apologetic, however, since he did it on purpose.

“Earlier.. What do you mean, Lord Mitsuhide? How can I not be lonely if you must leave.” Words spoken breathlessly, but she was defiant enough to demand the answer.

“Pack some clothes for tomorrow, we will depart in the morning.” He gently pulled her close against him, cuddling her under the blanket where they would be sharing warmth with each other. Mitsuhide whispered, “I am taking you with me, little lady.”

Whether it was relief or surprise, Reira scowled playfully, “Then you must say so beforehand!”

“Not before I witness a moment of your loneliness if I truly have to leave you behind.”

Their first night in Sakamoto Castle was spent with love and kisses until they both weren’t able to resist the lull of slumber, falling asleep with smiles plastered on their faces.

As Mitsuhide informed her last night, they both departed from Sakamoto Castle in the morning, heading to a manor owned by the Akechi Clan in the town. Finished with unpacking their stuff in the manor, Mitsuhide brought her to a well-known teahouse in the center of Sakamoto town.

“Are we here for an inspection? Or perhaps..” Reira leaned closer and whispered, as they sat together in front of a charming teahouse, under a red umbrella. “Spying the townspeople?’

He chuckled, amused with her eagerness. “To eat and drink, of course.”

Reira frowned, shifting anxiously in her seat. “Didn’t you say there’s a disturbance? An uprising? Shouldn’t we do something about it?”

“It is not your matter to handle.” He answered in a nonchalant manner, taking a manju the teahouse served for them earlier.

“Well, I would help you to handle it if you let me.”

Mitsuhide managed to divert her attention by feeding her a manju — poking it playfully against her pursed lips until she opened them, allowing herself a bite of it with blushing cheeks. Soon enough, a smile stretched across her face.

Hours later, after a stroll through the Sakamoto town, they returned to the manor only for Mitsuhide to leave the place not long after. Leaving a letter for Reira.

_‘Meet me at the place I signed in the map before sunset.’_

Reira looked over to the simple map he left, drawn with signs and directions for her without much details. Did it have something to do with the uprising or did he give her a task to help him in this matter? Nevertheless, she was looking forward to the chance of helping Mitsuhide, whatever it would be.

In the afternoon, when the sky turned into shades of orange and red, she began to walk towards the place Mitsuhide signed with cautiousness because she had to go alone. But along her way there, Reira noticed two Akechi retainers following her from afar, and the drawn route in the map was deliberately allowing her to walk through crowded streets.

Even in this situation he always cared for her safety, wasn’t he? Reira smiled to herself, squinting her eyes against the afternoon sun — the weather was nice, the sky was cloudless and it almost seemed like the world was in peace.

When she arrived at the place, she noticed the retainers were not in sight anymore but before she thought more of it, the sight of Lake Biwa spread in front of her. The afternoon sky made it charmingly bathed in afternoon sunlight while the sun itself was sinking into the water in the far horizon.

 _Perfect_. No words could describe the true beauty of this scenery.

Reira gaped at the sight, walking closer to the shore, her sandals left footprints in the sand and she breathed deeply. “This is Lake Biwa.” The words muttered in a whisper, she flinched in surprise when Mitsuhide suddenly appeared beside her. “Oh, Lord Mitsuhide, I didn’t see you coming.”

“I have been waiting.” He said shortly after, averting his gaze towards the lake as well.

“Why are we here, if I may ask?”

“Sightseeing.”

Reira had enough of the situation, narrowed her eyes when she turned to face him. “How about the uprising? We should find out what it is about rather than sightseeing here, before—”

The edge of Mitsuhide’s lips curved into a smirk, cutting off her words abruptly. “We have time, three days, no need to rush.”

That also was the first time she heard how long they would stay outside the Castle. “Three days is not a long time, Lord Mitsuhide.”

“Do not fret. Come with me.” He took Reira’s hand and held it as he walked off along the shore.

Although aware of Mitsuhide’s tendency to be a tease or mischievous, this behaviour certainly had her confused, but she kept quiet for now because the sun was already set and the sky darkened. Stars appeared, the full moon shining down the water.

It was beautiful, breathtaking.

“Lake Biwa has such a beautiful sight.” Reira slowly exhaled in her awe.

“Yes, it is incomparable.” Mitsuhide agreed, still walking with her at a slow pace. “You will be able to see the lake from Sakamoto Castle, the sunrise can be beautiful as well.”

Determination sparked within her eyes while she squeezed his hand. “I hope whatever disturbance that’s happening here won’t last for too long, for the goodness of Akechi Clan, for Oda as well.”

His steps halted altogether. “It will only last for three days, as much as I wanted it to last longer.”

“Hmm? I don’t quite understand.”

Slowly, he released her hand to caress her face with his knuckles, smirking at her. “The uprising is an excuse to bring you out for a vacation.”

“I…” Reira was speechless, she closed her mouth, opening it again. “Um..”

There were too many words to say and a little bit of exasperation, but there was also joy that came with his spoken confession. Too lost at words, she didn’t know where to start. He could have informed her about the truth, and after she’d been so worried about the Akechi Clan’s matters. 

In the end, she only released a sigh of relief.

Mitsuhide certainly had his amusement. “Have no words to say? Then..” He leaned down to kiss her, kissing her until she was breathless — and so did he. 

“Why you’re always infuriating, Lord Mitsuhide.” And yet, she smiled fondly, staring up at him with starry eyes. Intense with love and affection.

“I see no anger in your lovely face, my dear.” An inaudible laugh, he drew her into his embrace.

Warm, safe, like how his embrace usually was. 

Perhaps it was alright to be selfish for three days, before any war would demand his presence once more — away from her side. Her arms reached out to wrap around him, allowing her selfish desire to consume her heart even only for three days.

On the shore of Lake Biwa, they kissed. 

Sakamoto, a place she would call _home_.


End file.
